SAVING DAISY
by rebelsdaughter13123
Summary: The rift has stolen Jack and this time hes going to end up someplace not even he saw coming.
1. Chapter 1

Jack was the only one working for torchwood right now. he had returned after years of running. When he first returned to earth he found Gwen and asked her to rejoin him in opening Torchwood. but gwen was on leave right now waiting for the birth of her second child. The alarms went off signaling that the rift was active jack pin pointed the location and ran out the door to find it.

When he showed up at the spot he didnt see anything but before he knew what was happening he felt this pulling as if he was being ripped apart. the last thing he saw before he passed out was a bright white light. Jack woke up and he was laying on the ground in an alley.

"Last time i drink on the job" he joked with himself. he walked out of the alley trying to figure out where he was. it looked like london but something was wrong about it before he had a chance to figure out what it was he ran smack into someone.

"oi who the hell do you thing you are" she yelled when she looked at the person she ran into he jaw dropped. 'this cant be' jack thought to himself. "How" was all he could mutter as he stood staring at Jackie Tyler.

As if getting punched in the stomach he realized what had happened the rift had sucked him in and instead of dropping him somewhere else in time or space it had ripped him threw the void and into a parrell world and not just any parrell world but the world in which rose was stuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Jakie had decided to take Jack home the the house to try to figure this thing out. there was so much she wanted to say to him but couldn't find the words. They were met at the door by the human doctor. "Doctor?" jack said.

"I'm the part human doctor. but i go by John Noble now." Jack followed the family into the living room. explaining about how he got sucked into this world and was hoping to somehow find a way home.

"Where is Rose?" Everyone in the room went real quiet. Their faces told him right away.

"I lost her." John said breaking the silence.

"What happened? if you mind my asking." John nodded at Jackie and she left the room.

"Well its been 5 years since saved the world with you and everyone. the doctor dropped us off in this parallel world leaving me here for rose. Explaining to her that i would grow old with her cause i was part human and only had one life. soon after he left her and i were married hence the name. couldn't quite marry her with no proper name. and we were great together so happy. but then" John looked up from the floor and past Jack to the doorway.

"Two months ago while giving birth to our daughter she died." as John finished story Jackie walked in with a little girl. "This is Daisy Marion Noble. Rose and my daughter." Jack took it all in. he couldn't believe rose was gone.

"Can i" Jack asked pointing to Daisy. Jackie handed her over to Jack. she was beautiful she looked so much like Rose. just as Jack was handing back the baby to Jackie Pete busted through the front door.

"John Jackie." He screamed. running into the living room. Jack jumped up. "We got to go Torchwood is coming. I found a memo this morning they are planning to over throw me and they are coming for Daisy. Who is this?" he yelled pulling his gun on Jack.

"Pete its OK hes a friend? he's from the other world he traveled with the doctor and rose." Pete put his gun away.

"Well we got to go they are planning this for this afternoon." Jackie ran upstairs to grab somethings. "Wait why is Torchwood coming for Daisy?" Jack asked. at first neither man answered Jack they just went on talking about where they could go to hide.

"Why is Torchwood after Daisy?" John answered him.

"When Rose because pregnant with Daisy she was working for Torchwood. and we were so worried about things going OK because me being part time lord we didn't trust going to a normal doctor so we went to a Torchwood facility. and we were right to worry. right off the bat they found out that Daisy has two hearts like a time lord. So through the whole pregnancy they ran test after test on both her and Rose. At the very end rose started to realise that they test were starting to get less about her and the baby's safety and more about what Daisy was and what she was going to be. So Rose quit saying that she was going to stay home for the remaining two months for her pregnancy but two days after being home she went into labor early and we weren't prepared and she died. since then we have been keeping it a secret that daisy was born and rose was gone. Pete remained on at Torchwood keeping tabs" Jakie ran back into the room

"Everything is good to go. Tony and Daisy are all strapped into the van." Jackie disappeared out the door again.

"John we got to go now." Pete said grabbing the last of the money out of the vault he had been clearing. "Jack your welcome to come with us if you want but they aren't after you. only Daisy." Pete offered.

Jack grabbed his coat and followed the guys out to the Van. Jackie was sitting in the back with the kids Jack slid in next to her. "You coming with us i take it." Jack just nodded at her as they drove away from the Tyler mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

They drove for days before they finally arriving at a little cabin. "Where are we?" Jack asked

"Norway, about 15 miles from Bad Wolf Bay. Rose bought this place just after the doctor left us here the last time." John answered him. and as if a light bulb went on John got an idea.

"Why didn't i think of it before. Pete Bad Wolf Bay." Pete just looked as confused as jack was.

"It's how we can get you home Jack. Bad Wolf Bay its were the doctor said goodbye to rose the first time and where he dropped us off its the thinnest place between the two worlds. I can rewire your vortex manipulator to use it to go back." Jack unstrapped his wrist band and handed it over.

"He's brilliant." Jack said to Pete. Jack left John to work and went and sat with Jackie.

"I'm sorry about Rose." he told Jackie the hours seemed to tick by so slowly. Finally John finished with the wrist strap and handed it back to Jack.

"Now all you have to do is stand on Bad Wolf Bay and push these three buttons and it should take you home. I'll take you to the bay tomorrow if you like."

"That would be great" Jack said hugging John. "Dinner boys." Jackie yelled from the other room. conversation at dinner was light.

"Pete you good to watch over thing here tomorrow when i take Jack to the bay." Pete nodded silently

"Wait" Jackie butted in "I think we all should go we need to stick together and we really should all see Jack off." Jack had made up her mind about this so everyone knew it was best not to argue with her about it.

Jack could barley sleep that night. he couldn't wait to get back to his world. The next morning everyone loaded up in the van and they were just about ready to leave when John remember he had forgotten something inside. so he went back in to get it. while they waited for him Torchwood soldiers surrounded the house

"PETE HAND OVER ROSE AND THE BABY AND YOU AND THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY CAN GO. WE DON'T WANT TO HURT ANYONE." The person in charged yelled through the mega phone.

John stepped out the front door "PETE GO" He yelled as he started firing the gun he had grabbed. They only other thing Jack heard was "Open Fire." and he watched helplessly from the back of the van as they shot and killed John. John had startled them enough giving Pete just enough time to get away.

"So whats the plan now." Jack asked "I'm going to drop you by the bay and head on the the next place to hide. Sorry no time for goodbyes now" Pete answered.

"So that's it run and hide the rest of your life's" Jack said. Jackie turned in her seat.

"And what would you have us do?" she yelled "Turn over my granddaughter." Jack thought of something.

"Not that but you know they are never going to stop hunting you guys. what kind of life is that for these two kids always on the run." he said pointing to Tony and Daisy.

"We'll make it work." Jackie had taken it down a notch.

"What if i took her with me to my world?" Jack offered.

"Never" Jackie was screaming again "She's my granddaughter and all we have left of John and Rose. ill never let her go." she was shaking her hand in his face now.

"Think about it Jackie. You guys said it earlier they don't know that Rose is dead and Daisy was born. They don't know about me. if you tell them that daisy died with rose and you were here spreading their ashes at the bay and John opened fire because he was a grieving husband and father that blamed Torchwood for both their deaths it all makes sense. They don't want you guys just her. What happens next time when they catch you off guard and Tony gets in the crossfire." Jack was staring to make sense to Jackie but she still didn't want to just hand over her granddaughter.

Jack could tell he was getting threw. "And what happens when you die then shes all alone trapped on another world with out any family." Jack smiled at this

"That's the thing Jackie i cant die. Remember when Rose opened the TARDIS and came back to the future to save the doctor." Jackie remember that day like it was yesterday even then she knew her daughter loved the doctor.

"For her to get back she took the time vortex in her head. she brought me back to life but the power was to much and she brought me back for good. Your daughter made me this way the least i can do is use it to make sure her daughter remains safe." Tears were streaming down Jackie's face. Everyone was quiet for a while.

"We are here." Pete said breaking the silence. Jack and Jackie with daisy in her arms got out of the van. she looked him straight in the face. "Promise me you will always keep her safe."

"Till the end of time madam" he said giving her a tiny salute. Jackie kissed Daisy's forehead.

"Grandma will always love you sweetheart. have a good life princess." tears were streaming down Jackie's face freely as she handed over her granddaughter

"Don't worry I'll always tell of her wonderful family. that gave up so much for her." Jack backed up ten feet and waved goodbye and with that he pressed the three buttons and disappeared into the white light.


	4. Chapter 4

This time it was easier to cross over it was as easy as stepping into another room. when the world came into view he was standing in the exact spot he had when he left. Daisy started to cry.

"Lets go home kiddo" just then his phone rang. it was Gwen.

"Jack where have you been? Ive been trying to reach you for days. get back to the hub right away." when Jack got to the hub he could hear Gwen yelling before he even got in the door.

"HE BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON REESE HES BEEN GONE FOR A THREE BLOODY WEEKS NOT A WORD." Jack smiled. He still had the grin on his face when walked into view.

"As it so happens I did." He said letting Gwen see Daisy.

"It's a good thing you are here anyway i need your help." Gwen just stood there with her jaw wide open staring at Jack and Daisy.

" I need you to hack into the government records and get me a birth certificate for this little one." He said as he carefully took his coat off.

"Not a problem but can you tell me who she is and how she came to be with you." Jack looked down at Daisy and smiled.

"Do you want the truth or what I'm going to tell everyone." Jack trusted Gwen and Reese with the truth but no one else.

"Both" she said sitting down at Jacks desk. Jack sat down behind his desk.

"the truth is for the last three weeks Ive been stuck on a parallel world. but for me its been only days. This is where it get tricky to explain." Jack went on to tell Gwen everything that he had learned and had happened the last couple of days.

"you see that's why i need the cover story. i figure well just tell everyone that shes my daughter and her mother died. and that's where Ive been. i went to go pick her up." Gwen stood up.

"I'll send Reese out to get something your going to need for her and ill get to work on the paper work boss." Gwen went around to his side of the desk.

"It's nice to meet you miss daisy. you guys need anything just let us know." Gwen started to leave but Jack stopped her before she reached the door.

"Since you offered do you think Reese would watch her when we are working. since he a stay at home dad and all." Gwen cracked one of her famous smile.

"I don't think hell mind at all." with that Gwen left.

"Well Daisy." Jack said looking down at the sleeping angel in his arms. "Welcome to your new life and you are so loved."

* * *

So everyone let me know what you think was was kind of toying around with a sequeal to this but not sure


	5. Sequel

**This story has a sequel that i havent yet posted but here is the beganing let me know what you think maybe ill post the whole think when i finish it.**

* * *

The last 16 years had been hard on Daisy. It wasnt easy being a child of a torchwood agent. Her dad Captian Jack Harkness ran Torchwood 3. Him and his team worked with freaky things that happened all the time. When she was little when dad and aunt Gwen would run off to work she would go and stay with Uncle Rhys and her cousins RJ and Ianto but when aunt gwen resigned she started staying at the hub and helping her father.

Aunt Gwen was like the mom Daisy always wanted. She had asked dad about her mom once and all he would say was when she was old enough to understand he would tell her all about it. Durning one of her many shopping trips with Aunt Gwen she managed to trick her into giving up that she knew her mom had died giving birth to her but she had never actually met her mother.

Daisy laid in her bed tryng to remember anything she could about her mother but all she knew was this place. Today she would be turning 16 and she would be joining Torchwood as a full memeber. Her and her father had talked about it and since she graduted high school top of her class early she could come work for Torchwood while she did college classes to get her degree to become a doctor.

Jack didnt like her choice but laid off when she agreed to come work for Torchwood when she graduated at least he could keep a close eye on her. Jack had always been so over protective always telling her she was special and she needed to be careful. She could hear Jack getting up and around. She closed her eyes and just listen to him. He tapped on her door. "Come on Daisy, Time for work."

**GOT ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR A TITLE I WOULD GREATLY ENJOY THEM.**


End file.
